fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minna Yamane
Minna Yamane is a young witch who seeks to become a great witch like her idol, EQUINOX, one day. A childhood plagued by the feeling that something was wrong and that she never belonged led her to running away from home in pursuit of her ambitions. Backstory Born the youngest of five children, Minna Yamane had a lot to live up to from the moment she was born. Her parents had high expectations that had been elevated even higher by the success of Minna’s eldest siblings, leaving Minna in the dust and struggling for acknowledgment and attention. Her older siblings treated her much the same, following their parents’ example, and leaving Minna alone to figure out her life. Inspired by the stories of the great witch EQUINOX, who avenged the death of humanity’s old homeworld, Earth, and struck down the renegade AI SOLSTICE, Minna began to entertain ideas of becoming a witch one day from an early age. Though her ambitions were regularly stomped out by her family, Minna always found herself fantasizing about it again, and began dreaming even of one day running away from home. These feelings only grew as Minna began learning more about and exploring her own gender identity, becoming increasingly less comfortable with her family’s assessment. Though she tried to present and live as she felt, as a girl, her family ridiculed for this, and as her own struggles with depression became worse, so did their treatment of her. She was derided as a lazy, delusional brat, and lost more and more control of her life over time. Eventually, however, as she continued to idolize EQUINOX, Minna was able to comprehend the abusive nature of her life with her family and sought to escape it and live a happier, fuller life. Rationalizing it as following in her idol’s footsteps, Minna managed to run away from home at fifteen, with quite a lot of money, and sneak off-planet, arriving on a distant, highly populated market planet where she would be able to live her life more happily. Still, she struggled. Striking it on her own was difficult, and though Minna expected this, it was much harder than she had thought. With little else to do to support herself, she took up a number of small jobs while trying to work on her magic in her free time, but her depression continued to make such things difficult. But Minna stubbornly perseveres, still chasing that distant dream of becoming a great witch like her hero. Appearance Minna is, in many ways, a fairly unassuming person, and in other ways, she very much stands out. She is of only slightly below average height, often appearing even shorter due to her invariably poor posture and a tendency to slouch away from others in an attempt to make herself seem smaller. She is fat, with broad shoulders, thick thighs, and arms that have grown muscled from all the heavy lifting she has done over the course of her many odd jobs. Minna's skin is a dark black tone, and has grown rougher from years of hard, manual labor, pocking her arms with scars and burns amassed over this time. Her eyes are of a similarly deep, warm brown coloration, so dark that they seem almost black, while her hair has been dyed over so many times that its original coloration is anyone's guess. With an afro texture, Minna's hair a thick, perpetually curly tangle that goes down to her shoulders, and varies in color from month to month as Minna's whims flip over from one color to the next. While her favorite is red, other common colors include blonde, orange, and bubblegum pink, though a color rarely persists for more than a few months. Her face is covered in a light dusting of freckles, and she has a small diastema that she does her best to hide when she smiles. While this is her original appearance, as Minna's magical knowledge and skill grows, she gains the ability to alter and modify her appearance more easily through shadow magic, which she can use to paint over, if not outright replace parts of her body. Typically, Minna as the cat-loving furry she is, uses this to make herself into a real-life cat girl, giving herself feline traits such as ears, teeth, claws, and a tail molded from pure, primordial darkness. If she desires, it is a simple matter to transform herself into a full cat form, covering her entire body with shadows that take on the texture and shape of dark, fluffy fur, and bright, inquisitive feline eyes. She can take virtually any form she pleases with this magic, proving fully capable of breaking herself down into a mass of pure, writhing shadows. After she becomes a vampire, Minna gets all the classical vampiric traits that come with her strain, gaining razor-sharp claws, fangs, bat-like wings, and brilliant, bright red eyes. Her vampiric transformation allows her to take shapes separate from her shadow-based forms, such as a monstrous half-human, half-chiropteran body, or to fully become an adorably small vampire bat, even a swarm of them. With no reason to dress up more elaborately in her boring life, Minna dresses up simply and casually nearly all of the time. Nearly all of her outfits come with long sleeves to cover up the scarring on her wrists, and if not, Minna covers them up more obviously with layers of bandages. She has a liking for heavy clothing, particularly heavy jackets or sweaters, particularly favoring windbreakers and aviator jackets. Hoodies are also a common sight, and under her omnipresent sweaters, she wears simple shirts and sweatshirts. While they are often plain and completely unremarkable, they are just as often adorned with simple graphics, often relating to horror films or magic. Though Minna may wear crop or tank tops from time to time, she always pairs them with a heavier upper layer so that she can cover her wrists. She only wears skirts on occasion, usually instead wearing pants, whether jeans, sweatpants, or track pants; though jeans will always be her favorite. Minna's jeans are often faded, tight, or ripped, and she'll sometimes even wear short shorts. While she may cover up her arms to hide her scars, she has no issue with showing off her legs. Her outfits are typically capped off by a slouch beanie of some sort, a favorite for Minna, some form of gloves - typically working gloves - and a scarf in appropriately cold weather. Possessing ever the flair for the dramatic, after her vampiric transformation Minna often uses her control over shadows to give herself elaborate capes of darkness and replicates the classical vampiric wardrobe, finding it fun to show off in such a way. Personality Despite her gloomy powers, Minna is an incredibly excitable, bubbly, and friendly person eager to live her life as she pleases and become the greatest witch possible. Running primarily on impulse, Minna is quite brash and has an often embarrassing tendency to say whatever is on her mind even in the most inappropriate situations, only realizing that she shouldn't have said something when the words are already in the air. This bothers her little, however, and she is happy to be outspoken and oftentimes obnoxious in her day-to-day life, something that has unfortunately left her with little friends. Of greater concern to her, however, is her own distant dream of proving herself to everyone around her by becoming a great witch no matter what it takes, but though she doggedly pursues this and tries to be as optimistic as anyone could ever be, Minna's lonely life has left her depressed and struggling to get through the motions of her boring, aimless everyday life. This stubborn attempt at optimism shows through even when Minna would rather it not, forcing her to act with constant enthusiasm and exuberance. Such feelings genuinely swell up much of the time anyways, as Minna is easily excited and quick to rush in a sudden flurry of nervous energy and frenzied activity, but she nearly always crashes just as abruptly. She gets restless very easily and tends to run around when she's caught in the throes of her own intense excitement. While she is very friendly and constantly working to try to make friends, she tends to come on really strong, generally without meaning to. A big part of this is just how talkative she is, as it takes little for her to start rambling excitedly as ideas come to her faster than she can speak. She is, in fact, very good at talking and stretch virtually any topic into a conversation, but has a harder time sitting still and listening to someone else due to a generally poor attention span. Her memory is similarly poor, as are her long-term planning skills; Minna simply gets excited thinking about the bigger picture and tends to rush over to get to the more interesting parts the moment she gets bored, leaving many of her projects unfinished. A constant thorn in Minna's side is her complete lack of a filter. She talks faster than she can think over her words, speaking everything that comes to her mind as it does, and thus tends to say embarrassing, rude, or otherwise thoughtless things regularly, on what is nearly a daily basis. While she may do her best to rein it in, Minna slips up a lot, mostly because she doesn't really care. She is, simply, a shameless person who cares little for what others think about her as long as they don't treat her badly because of it. Due to her outspoken nature, she often unintentionally speaks over others when she's whipped herself up into an excited ramble, and sometimes even does this on purpose when talking with people she dislikes. These are all just symptoms of Minna's wider issues with self-control. She's a very impulsive person who acts without thinking and this often manifests in very self-destructive behavior. She makes a lot of poor financial choices and steals a lot, partly because she doesn't care about the consequences and partly because of her endless financial issues. Despite her generally peppy demeanor, Minna is an incredibly unhappy person struggling with constant depression, loneliness, and anxiety that makes it difficult for her to commit to anything. Besides her self-destructive streak, the most obvious way this appears is in her anger issues, which can flare up quickly and suddenly before dissipating entirely only a moment later. She can easily devote herself to holding grudges for unnecessarily long periods of time if she puts her mind to it, and is quick to do so due to her generally spiteful outlook on life. Minna is very, very aware of just how alone she is despite her best attempts to make friends, and doesn't understand why she struggles with it so badly. After years of failing to process why, she has come to the conclusion that she just isn't a very likable person, she hates herself a lot and expects others to feel the same. This runs so deep that Minna has simply trained herself to stop caring about how others feel about her. Plagued by a constant, stubborn feeling of apathy, Minna cares about a little and sees improving herself as a hopeless cause. All the same, she tries with the same stubborn devotion that drives her forward in everything she does. Motivating herself to do much is quite difficult, however, and oftentimes, she pushes herself through her day on what seems like muscle memory alone. She is a very messy person and often disregards or forgets simple necessities such as self-care, sleeping, and eating. Fully aware of just how depressed she is, Minna feels like she must force herself to stay optimistic to keep herself from spiraling into one last suicidal tailspin, and is reluctant to communicate her issues or act how she feels in the fear that her few friends will leave because of it. Minna tends to lie a lot, generally without really meaning to, and, much to her displeasure, she gets attached to people who give her attention incredibly easily. While she is flirty with most people, with those that she has genuine feelings for, Minna becomes much more awkward, subdued, and shy, up until the point that her feelings are even hinted to be reciprocated. Desperate to prove herself after a childhood of high standards and low expectations, Minna throws herself at her greatest dream with a persistent fervor, refusing to ever give up, no matter how impossible it may feel at times. She often fantasizes about fulfilling all her goals and becoming the successful, popular person she's always wanted to be, and wishes to reach this through her own efforts. She refuses to accept help, believing that the only way she can truly prove herself is if she does it by herself. Even so, Minna still dreams that she'll have closer friends to help her along the way and support her every dream, a desire perhaps stronger than her need to prove herself. Powers and Statistics Tier: High 5-A | High 5-A | At least High 5-A, likely higher | 4-B | 3-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Nova Shade (Part II)= - General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Minna does not to eat, breathe, or drink to survive), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities) }} |-|Vampirism= - General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Minna does not need to eat, breathe, or drink to survive), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities)}} |-|Senka Fusion= - General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Minna does not need to eat, breathe, or drink to survive), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities)}} |-|Part III= - General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Minna does not need to eat, breathe, or drink to survive), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities)}} |-|Lunar Phantasm= - General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Minna does not need to eat, breathe, or drink to survive), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities)}} Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (She can put up a defensive fight against Venus, who is comparable to EQUINOX and SOLSTICE at the time of their fight on Earth, during which EQUINOX converted 80% of the Moon into energy) | Dwarf Star level (Fully comparable to Venus and capable of fighting against her on even grounds) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher (Can fight against Neptune and Instant on even grounds, both of whom are far stronger than EQUINOX and SOLSTICE at the time of their fight on Earth) | Solar System level (Has reached EQUINOX's power in the modern day and can fight against her in a training bout. Can fight evenly against Fuse) | Galaxy level (While lacking in raw power compared to her peers, Minna has a similar level of magical power to Milky Way and can fight against Basilisk SOLSTICE). Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to a younger EQUINOX, who outsped a radiation beam) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Venus and dodge her light-based attacks, which are able to transcend lightspeed) | At least Massively FTL (Can match Neptune and Instant's speed and even move significantly faster them in shorter bursts), likely Massively FTL+ (Instant is capable of barely keeping track of an upgraded SOLSTICE's movements) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable in speed to Kuna, who can easily blitz an upgraded SOLSTICE) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than SOLSTICE even at her best, and can move interstellar distances in a blink of an eye). Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to a younger EQUINOX, who telekinetically threw the Moon at SOLSTICE) | Stellar | Stellar | Stellar (Strong enough to lift Kyarne, a literal star) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit). Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class | At least Dwarf Star Class, likely higher | Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (She can take blows from Venus) | Dwarf Star level | At least Dwarf Star Class, likely higher | Solar System level | Galaxy level (Can barely take hits from Basilisk SOLSTICE, although each one has serious repercussions). Stamina: Extremely high. While her stamina is initially poor as an inexperienced agent, as Minna grows, her persistent nature begins to show through more and more in the sheer amount of punishment she can take in combat without faltering. Even if her soul is pushed to its limits and her every power taxed as far as they can go, Minna's refusal to give up will always push her forwards. Range: Interplanetary. | Interplanetary. | Interplanetary. | Interstellar. | Galactic. Standard Equipment: A magically enhanced hunting rifle and pistol. Intelligence: Average to Extraordinary Genius. While initially only an average witch, Minna rapidly grows in skill and knowledge as she is tutored in magical theory by Kuna, EQUINOX, and even the legendary witches Mariposa and Milky Way. Even before then, with the knowledge supplied by a disguised SOLSTICE, she is capable of gradually creating the Solar Drive, a work of alchemical genius comparable to a Matrioshka brain in complexity. Following her training, her intelligence and overall ability grow continuously, with Kuna teaching her the basics of magic and more complex details on combat and strategy, and EQUINOX rounding out her magical knowledge with deeper theory and scientific understanding. Her training under Mariposa and Milky Way pushes this knowledge to her limits, forcing Minna to better adapt and deepen her magic into something greater and more personal as she is forced to come to terms with herself and her deepest desires to master her inner world and the magic it grants. Despite her young age, her stubborn persistence, creativity, and training allow her to hold her own against much more experienced fighters, such as Instant, Venus, and even the legendary combat genius of SOLSTICE, even if she may push her to her absolute limits. Weaknesses: Minna is inexperienced, and can be rash. As a vampire, she is very weak to sunlight (though she can circumvent this with her shadow magic and barriers), needs a steady flow of blood to survive, and struggles to keep her vampiric instincts in check. Lunar Phantasm can go out of control if Minna's imagination gets ahead of her and be used against her, and needs a lot of energy and focus to maintain when containing others within it. Damage dealt to Minna in Lunar Phantasm can be reflected on her real body by a willful enough agent. Key: Nova Shade (Part II) | Vampirism | Senka Fusion | Part III | Lunar Phantasm Abilities Agency: A mage is more properly known as an agent, as in “one that acts or exerts power”. Separated from the rest of the universe, an agent is essentially a miniature universe all their own, with complete control over their destiny, free to pursue whatever future they wish. They do this through magic, the art of using one’s understanding to control Fantasy, the stuff of sheer willpower and imagination. * Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the agent from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - an agent of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger agent actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. An Absolute Barrier is the evolved form of the soul’s original protective layer, refined through the usage of and exposure to magic. * Radar: An agent’s magical abilities passively sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and cannot be easily fooled by tricks that would trip up any normal human. In the hands of a powerful enough agent, it can even track superluminal movements. It constantly operates at the agent’s maximum processing speed, even when such things would normally be restricted to allow for normal, everyday life. ---- Deadeye: For combat purposes, Minna utilizes a heavily modified hunting rifle that has been thoroughly enchanted with magic to make it supernaturally powerful and durable. While she once had to rely more on her conventional senses to accurately aim and fire, as her magical prowess grows, she learns to more effectively use her magical senses. This greatly increases her accuracy and allows her to make shots that would be impossible for a normal person. Ammunition, though once important, is not something that Minna has much of a need for thanks to magic. She can simply generate the magical energy for every shot as she needs it. While she can use her rifle to simply channel her magical energy, she can also focus it into more specific and unique shot types for various different functions. * Star Bullets: Minna’s favorite and most often used shot type. Effectively a miniature, compressed mass of magical stardust, star bullets explode into something like a tiny supernova on impact, punching a hole in many opponents. * Mortis Ultima: A particularly destructive and fatal shot type, actually a rune used as a bullet, a rune that was created by an ancient earthly necromancer cult. Also known as “Sudden Death”, the rune is designed for large-scale destruction and channels negative energy, which it releases on impact, exploding into a field of pure necrotic force. This rapidly disintegrates anything caught within the blast, while the malicious nature of the rune gravely worsens any pre-existing wounds and makes healing more difficult. * Quasar Shot: One of Minna’s more powerful shot types, a highly compact sphere of magical energy and stardust that collapses into a tiny gravitational singularity shortly after being fired. Despite its small size, this singularity distorts space-time around it, causing time to move more and more slowly as it nears her opponent, making it difficult to dodge or react to the attack. Once it strikes its target, the singularity vanishes with one last intense, wrenching gravitational shockwave that can rip a target inside out. Nova Shade: Besides her rifle, Minna also utilizes shadow magic, developed specially by her for the sole purpose of countering SOLSTICE’s Sol Invictus. It grows alongside Minna as she becomes a happier person and a greater agent, turning from a fairly basic magic to something powerful and entirely her own. While it has many useful combat applications, its main focus is in misdirecting and outmaneuvering enemies. Allowing for the creation and manipulation of darkness, this magic is extremely versatile and quite powerful despite its relative simplicity. Minna can control shadows and shape them as she pleases, often fashioning them into razor-sharp blades and tendrils that snap out at her command. Minna can use them with such precision as to strike on an atomic level, slicing through her opponents with monomolecular strings of darkness. She can transform them into barriers and other defensive implements as well. Even the density of her shadows is up to her, allowing her to create denser and tougher shadows by compacting them into a mass of darkness. Shadows can even be fired as energy-based attacks. However, its utility abilities are where Nova Shade truly shines. Minna can control the shadows of her opponents too, and can use them to manipulate their movements, potentially trapping them by vastly increasing the density and weight of their own shadow. All the darkness and shadow created through Minna’s magic can absorb light and radiation, including from her surroundings, virtually nullifying her normal weakness to light when used correctly. Even hiding and travelling through shadows is possible for her, and the power of her shadows blots out nearly all signatures, making her difficult to track even by magical means once she does so. * Senka: Senka is Minna’s personal shadow, awakened by the nature of her shadow magic, as something similar to a familiar. Unlike a true familiar, however, Senka’s own existence is derived from Minna’s, so while it cannot provide any more magical energy than what Minna has normally, it will exist as long as Minna does. Over time, Senka has developed its own personality, similar to Minna’s, and it is incredibly loyal to and protective of her. It takes the form of a shadowy black cat when needed, and often sits on Minna’s shoulder or lap. In combat, Senka instinctively protects and supports Minna. It can bend shadows to protect her and manifest itself as a shadowy doppelganger that can actively fight in her defense. It can even fuse with Minna, and as it is born from her own emotions and desire to stay alive and not be alone, this helps Minna accept her own intense emotions more easily and derive greater power from them, alongside the transformation. * Shadowform: Initially, Minna can shroud herself with a cloak of shadows to protect herself from sunlight and become much harder to follow and track, but she builds on this technique over time. Ultimately, instead of just fashioning a cloak from darkness, Minna transforms part of her body into a shadow, allowing her to control its shape in the same way as the rest of her darkness. At first, due to Minna’s inexperience, she had to limit this application to the top layers of her skin and muscle, limiting its effects. As her magical knowledge expands, she becomes capable of transforming more and more of her body into darkness - until the effect encompasses her entire body and she can bleed away into a shadow on command. In this state, she is effectively completely immune to sunlight and has complete control of her shape. * Strix: Minna can use her shadows to drain the blood of others once she pierces them. The shadows draw blood through their tips and funnel it back to Minna, feeding her the blood she needs to survive as a vampire. With enough successful attacks, it’s possible for Minna to quickly drain all of an opponent’s blood, and potentially even consume their entire bodies if they’re caught in a heavy enough darkness. As her control over her shadow magic advances, she can metabolize the blood within her shadows instead of having to direct it back to herself. Nightmare Reader: A magic that can be used to manifest the fears of a target as reality, which Minna developed after her encounters with the angelic assassin Terror, which drove her to face her fears and become a braver person. Minna primarily channels this ability through Nova Shade, shaping her shadows into extremely accurate replications of what her opponent fears most, information that she gathers during a fight by piercing her opponent’s soul with her shadows and reading their inner world to see their fears. While anyone would feel some measure of fear when confronted with their worst nightmares, the nature of Minna’s magic, combined with Nova Shade, supernaturally magnifies this fear. Within these constructs, negative futures and undesired outcomes are visible, seeming more and more real the more someone looks at them. The deeper they fall into fear, the more monstrous and powerful these nightmares become, ultimately growing so powerful that they can kill from shock alone. Using Shadowform, Minna can even shroud herself in the shadows that make up her opponent’s fears, allowing them to seep into her soul so that she can best embody them and become a living nightmare. At its most powerful, Minna can literally transform into her opponent's fears, becoming a being of pure horror. With this level of skill, even abstract fears can be manifested as conceptual curses that aim to realize them, dooming those that fear death to have it creep up on them. * Last Dream: Manifesting the concept of a nightmare, Minna casts her opponent into an unbreakable supernatural sleep, but a fitful one haunted by horrid dreams. Trapped in this slumber, Minna’s opponents are helpless before her and at the mercy of their own frightened subconsciousness. * Paranoia Agent: Minna can use her magic to blend into her surroundings, disappearing from sight and sense, becoming impossible to properly process as around by her victims. Those she stalks will only see her in glimpses out of the corner of their eyes before she vanishes once more, causing steadily heightening paranoia. Combined with the stealth abilities granted by Nova Shade, this makes Minna extremely difficult to keep track of in combat. Vampirism: Minna eventually becomes a vampire, a magical being infected with a magical virus that saturates the entirety of the soul, transforming her into a supernatural, blood-drinking monster. In exchange for the immortality, superhuman capabilities, magical power, and special powers granted by vampirism, Minna is extremely weak to light - particularly sunlight, which can reduce a young vampire to ash in moments - and must regularly satiate her vampiric instincts by feeding on the blood of other beings. This blood is converted into the energy her soul needs, and without a steady flow of nutrition, the vampiric virus will start to break her body and soul down into energy. As she grows older and the virus advances, she is able to go longer and longer without blood. However, for all these downsides, vampirism grants a host of powerful abilities. The virus greatly enhances both her physical and spiritual healing, allowing her to rapidly recover from spiritual damage and extensive injuries, allowing Minna to regenerate lost limbs, organs, and even recover from being dismembered. This is dependent on her magical energy, though she can still survive such wounds without regenerating. * Vesper: Vesper is a fairly recent strain of vampirism, and the specific strain that Minna possesses. It gives her batlike traits, such as their claws, fangs, and wings, which she has built upon with her ability to change her own form, and allows her to transform into a bat, even transforming into a swarm of them. * Predator Eye: The eyes of a vampire are painfully formed over the course of the first several days after the user has become a vampire, replacing their original eyes with the exceptionally powerful, bloodred eyes of a vampire. Developed to track, observe, and hunt prey, these eyes grow as the vampire matures, slowly growing in potency. Of course, they can only be used to their fullest potential by those who work to master this sight. Initially, the eyes of a vampire give Minna the ability to perceive things on the infrared spectrum, see in pitch black conditions, and see the flow of blood within prey. When combined with her other heightened senses, it is incredibly easy for her to locate and track others. This highly honed sight makes it possible for her to process and follow the minute muscle movements her opponents make before they act and anticipate what they’ll do. Due to her initial inexperience, she cannot make full use of this ability at first. As Minna’s vampirism progresses and she becomes more experienced, her eyes develop further and she becomes capable of better utilizing them. Accurately predicting the actions of an opponent based off their smallest movements becomes possible, and expert tracking based on minuscule signs in one’s environment becomes a fairly simple task. Other abilities - such as x-ray vision - can develop over time in response to a need for them. Far more fearsome are the hypnotic abilities that a vampire’s eyes slowly develop and refine over the course of their life, known as the Draculea. First showing themself a few weeks after Minna became a vampire, this property of her eyes is initially unconscious and uncontrollable, and she must train herself in their use to gain control over them. In these early few weeks, all they can really do is catch and hold someone’s gaze. Through training her eyes over a long period of time, Minna can enhance the Draculea’s power, giving them greater use. By making and maintaining eye contact, Minna can make use of hypnotic suggestion and create minor illusions within an opponent’s mind. With more and more use, these powers grow, and Minna is able to make use of more powerful effects without having to maintain eye contact, and eventually even without needing it at all. As the Draculea grow more powerful, they allow for outright mind control, mental attacks, and incredibly complex and powerful illusions. ** Paracosm Phantasmagoria: The pinnacle of hallucinatory magic, an illusion that inverts the inner world rather than merely fool around with any of its target’s conventional senses. This draws them into their own consciousness and traps them within, a combination of an illusion and seal, allowing Minna to peruse their memories or put them out of their misery. It is separate from Draculea in itself, which is merely used as a vector for the spell by Minna. As long as the spell is active, the victim is subject to a perfect illusion that can draw upon all their thoughts, memories, wishes, and fears to replicate the outside world. Minna has complete control of the specifics; her illusions can be complex, realistic, and subtle, acting over the course of what feels like lifetimes, or nightmarish, seemingly impossible fever dreams. She can make victims relive parts of their lives, or potentially the whole thing, show other possible outcomes, create completely false scenarios, control their actions and force them to follow an unpleasant “script”, or concoct various scenes that acknowledge their unreality but subject the victim to perfectly lifelike torture anyways. She can alter their perception of time during this illusion as well, making them experience what is just moments in reality as years upon years of falsehoods. Even if her victim knows it’s an illusion, breaking out without outside help is so difficult that it’s nearly impossible. Magic can be barred by Minna with ease, and she can control any magic that she lets through anyways. Analyzing the spell while under its effects is extremely challenging, and Minna can stomp out such thoughts anyways. If her opponent does escape the illusion, they are likely to unknowingly be caught in another layer, of which there are thousands in Minna’s case. As these illusions are realized within the inner world of a victim, the fundamental, conceptual basis of their existence, their effects are reflected in full force on both their body and soul. While normal illusions can harm the victim through shock or suggestion, Paracosm Phantasmagoria can do so outright and can kill them with ease. All the energy needed for the illusion is derived from the victim themself, and the strain of this alone can be lethal. * Demon Parasite: Every vampire is beset by their predator instincts and need to feed. These vampiric instincts are always present in some form, and Minna is near-constantly beset by the itching urge to feed, like an intrusive thought. While many vampires are able to quell their instincts and effectively conquer their bloodthirst, just as many are lost to their hunger and become little more than feral beasts. As a vampire grows closer and closer to starvation, this hunger worsens, until the virus is so desperate that it attempts to take control directly, beginning to burn at its host’s body and soul for the energy it needs. Those incapable of fighting back their feral side will succumb - even if briefly - to their hunger and undergo a gradual transformation into their bestial, vampiric form. If this happens to Minna, she’ll be overcome by her instincts and transform into the form of a monstrous, ravenous bat. While it does not directly boost Minna’s power, the intense emotions that the state generally drags up do, and combined with the instinctual savagery it causes, this makes for a powerful, unpredictable opponent. Even when caught up in the throes of bloodthirst, it’s possible for Minna to break free from the hold of her instincts and regain control, despite the immense difficulty. While this transformation does painfully twist her body, she can shapeshift back to normal once freed from her instincts. Lunar Phantasm: The lifelong dream of Minna Yamane, whose intense desire to rise up and become the greatest witch possible drove her to greater and greater heights as she grew as a person. It is her inner world, the ultimate manifestation of not just who she is, but who she has sought to become her entire life. Minna can materialize it as something close to a pocket dimension, using her Paracosm Phantasmagoria on herself to pull herself into her own distant dream. She can also draw others into it if she pleases, to call upon its full potential. By casting herself into her own illusionary world, blurring the line between reality and dream, Minna becomes capable of controlling her own existence as if she were a lucid dream, a living illusion. She can fully flip herself over into her own inner world to avoid attacks and can dispel all but the most conceptually stubborn wounds into mere dreams. These are only the most straightforward applications of a very versatile inner world, however, which allows her to control her body and soul. She can transform into whatever she pleases and even split into multiple copies of herself, for example. However, it is only when others are drawn into the dream world of Lunar Phantasm that it can show its true power. Minna can move on her own in the ‘real world’ while her opponents are trapped within her internal illusionary world, giving her an immense amount of power over them while she maintains her ability to act outside. With the world within herself being merely a distant dream, Minna can completely control it as the dreamer, altering the world that those within perceive, much like she can control the forms created by Nightmare Reader and the illusions of Paracosm Phantasmagoria. She can easily manifest her opponent’s worst nightmares, stretch out their perception of time within the dream, and control physics, time, and space. Even her opponents are subject to her will, though their Absolute Barriers may protect them from the worst effects. Witches who aren’t able to maintain their own will and control their destiny within Lunar Phantasm will eventually be absorbed into the dream and simply become another illusion to dispel. While Lunar Phantasm is extremely powerful, Minna’s inexperience makes it difficult for her to control and it can often swing out of hand if she lets her imagination get the best of her, potentially realizing dreams that aren’t exactly beneficial for her. Not only is this an issue, but manipulating other people inside Lunar Phantasm draws on a lot of energy and concentration, and though Minna can act in both reality and her dream at once, if she becomes overly distracted in either, her awareness in the other will suffer. And lastly, a strong enough agent with a strong enough will can exploit the mechanics of Paracosm Phantasmagoria to reflect any injuries she may take in the dream onto her real self. * Waking Dreams: Minna can remove portions of her inner world from her soul and cast them out into reality to realize her dreams in the real world. While these dreams can be specific phenomena, they can also be abstract goals, which these waking dreams will conceptually help happen. She can also throw out bits of inner world containing dreamers that she has trapped within and destroy them to erase them from existence. Regardless of what she intends to do with the waking dreams, she cannot use this too often due to the damage it deals to her inner world. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful agents. * Relative Lightspeed: A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most agents as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful agent to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Trivia * Minna was inspired by Touhou's Marisa Kirisame, something probably evident from her general personality. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:ENFP Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Original Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Snipers Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Transgender Characters Category:Vampires Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3